jalopyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jalopy Wikia:Behavior
Behavior Guidelines To maintain a positive atmosphere, several things are expected: # Please treat others with respect. If someone else makes a problematic edit to an article, please . Engage in a discussion with them and tell them what's wrong. If an agreement is reached, you can then edit the article to fix the issue. #* This is to prevent edit warring. If an edit war does occur, please contact the local staff. #* This is not the same as an . #* Excessive edit warring will result in temporary protection for the abused article and user notices, warnings or blocks for those involved. # Always address the point of a discussion. Never personally attack someone based on what they say or believe. This affects any talkpage, message wall, or forum on the Jalopy wiki. #* Harassment should be reported to the local staff. Warnings or blocks will be issued to abusive users. # All discussions on the Jalopy Wiki should be decent in vocabulary and content. This means discriminating slurs, nudity, racism and hate speech are not allowed in any medium. This includes articles, talkpages, the forums, templates, files and anything else that a user can edit. #* Going against this policy will result in your content being edited or reverted, and you receiving a notice or warning. Excessive failure to follow this policy will result in a block. #* Expletives are allowed to a certain extent on the talkspace, but should rarely be seen on the mainspace (in articles). Please don't overuse them. # Usernames should not impersonate local or global staff, be offensive, or promotional. Please use common sense when registering your account. #* If your username contains any of the above, you will be blocked. If named in such a way to deliberately attack or troll, you will be blocked indefinitely. #* If your name contains a slur that you had no idea about, please read . # While using the , please read the chat guidelines as well. Those guidelines explain how the chat room should operate normally. #* Failure to follow the guidelines may result in you getting kick-banned from chat and notified, warned or blocked on the wiki. # Do not spam gibberish, nonsense, inappropriate content, or advertsing anywhere on the wiki. If caught doing so, you will be notified, warned or blocked. However, if this behaviour appears to be coming from a bot, then it will be immediately blocked with no prior warnings. #* If a bot is caught spamming, it will be given a permanent block on the account. It will also be prevented from making edits to it's own message wall, and their IP address will also be blocked in the event the bot attempts re-entry. Disputes If you feel that a Jalopy admin, mod or chatmod has been unfair, then you should bring this up with that member of staff via their message wall and be sure to clearly explain why you feel that way. You can find a list of all our staff members on the local staff page. If this doesn't work, please make a forum post to get the attention of other users. Please do not complain about one staff's decision to another. Remember, when a staff member asks you to stop doing something they don't mean for the next few minutes, hours or days, they mean to not do it again at all. __FORCETOC__